1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal computers, and more particularly, pertains to reducing or eliminating electromagnetic interference or radio frequency interference emissions from the electrical components inside the housing or cabinet of the personal computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art personal computers have been known for radio frequency emissions which cause interference. Cabinets generally have been considered leaky for EMI emissions or RFI emissions. The prior art cabinets were generally sheet metal structures which were minimally secured together, lacking in EMI (electromagnetic interference) and RFI (radio frequency interference) considerations. Corners and edges of the cabinets generally had minute gaps which allowed the leakage of EMI signals and RFI signals which did not meet part 15 of the FCC Rules and Regulations as promulgated under the 1934 Communications Act as amended.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a personal computer housing which negates and minimizes any EMI and RFI emissions.